Machines
by ZazaoChan
Summary: "Eh Aren't you tired?".."Don't worry, this one's worth it". A Short 4851 story. Fluff!


A/N: Ergghhh so I wrote this at school under my desk, and when I was done I yelled "I COMPLETED MY FIC! WOOOOOOOOOH!" and that made my teacher really really mad.  
Typed this for my sick twin..Get well soon D':  
Please excuse the weak usage of words and stuff xD AND THE LAME TITLE ;3;

* * *

**Fanfic in..**  
**3**

** 2 **

**1!**

**Machines **_a 4851 Fanfic_

Spanner and Shoichi sat in the workshop together repairing some Moscas requested by the tenth, they worked hard and silently.

"I think this is the last one..." Spanner said as he finished repairing the last Mosca, he wiped the sweat of his face with the back of his hand and turned to his friend, Shoichi.

"Ahh great job Spanner" Shoichi said smiling warmly at him, then he got up and dusted his pants. He noticed that Spanner was still seated on the cold floor.

"You coming?" He asked his friend, who was now typing on his laptop and going through some papers.

"I feel building one more thing..."

"Eh? Arent you tired?" Shoichi asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry-" He smiled at his friend "-this one's worth it"

"Hm okay I'll help you!" The younger boy knelt down to pick up the tools that lied on the floor.

"No! Err I can handle it alone! Really!" The blond told him quickly "You can go rest.."

"Okay then.." The red head replied "Good night, Spanner"

**The Next Day**

Shoichi entered Spanner's workshop with a tray of food he prepared by himself, He looked around and saw Spanner lying on the floor covered in machine oil and dust, he held a wrench in his left hand, and his right hand was under his head. Irie smiled and set the tray down on the floor and walked to Spanner, he sat down next to him and placed his hand on the mechanic's head.

"Heh..falling asleep on the floor again huh?"

Shoichi got up and wandered around the workshop to search for a blanket or something to cover Spanner up. He saw a blanket on Spanner's desk. _'That'll do..' _He thought and pulled the blanket off the desk revealing a Small robot with a note stuck to it. The note read **"TO SHOICHI"**, Shoichi raised his eyebrows and inspected it, He flipped the note, it said on the back:

_'Dear Shoichi,_

_I knew that when you'd enter my workshop I'd probably be asleep, and I somehow knew that you'd be caring enough to actually search for something to cover me. If you're reading this then I was right._  
_t you were a great friend to me and I had great joy making machines with you-'_

_'It's like he wants to Suicide..' Shoichi thought, then continued reading the note._

_'I want to tell you Shoichi..That this robot is yours._

_-SPANNER'_

Irie's eyes traveled to the robot, he saw a button on the Robot's head. It said **PRESS ME**.

_'Is it a Trap..?' _He wondered then placed his finger on the button, but didn't push it yet.

_'Might as well take my chances...' _He squeezed his eyes shut and hit the button.

**Beep Beep Beep.**

Shoichi opened his eyes and noticed that the robot started to flash.

_'Is it gonna explode?' _He thought, quickly backing away

**POP!** It's stomach opened and the redhead jumped, he then mentally laughed at himself for bieng scared of something like that.

_'Hmm? There's something in here.._' He extended his hand into the robot's stomach and picked it up.

It was a box, a small black box.

Shoichi took a deep breath and opened it.

He gasped.

It was a ring, A silver diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" He heard a voice behind him, he quickly turned to face it's owner.

"Spanner..." He breathed, his hand was on his mouth, Spanner got up form his place and walked to his friend, he took the box out of his hand and took the ring out, then he carefully slipped the ring onto Irie's slender fingers and kissed them.

Irie blinked, he was speechless. Spanner took the younger man's hand and planted light, soft kisses on it. Irie felt as if his heart was going to burst, he never felt so...happy.

"What do you say Shoichi?" Spanner asked softly. Irie looked at Spanner lovingly and said

"Yes, I will marry you, Spanner" Spanner's eyes widened, without warning he lifted Shoichi into the air and span him around, he then kissed him.

"I love you...Shoichi" and he kissed his forehead.

Irie looked down and flushed deep red.

"I love you too Spanner.."

_And they lived Happily ever after._

**The End

* * *

**

Sorry I just had to add the 'And they lived happily ever after' xD It felt Right...  
Thank you so much or reading x3 I'm sorry if I misspelled anything.

**Reviews = Love o/u/o**


End file.
